Doctor, Doctor
by Kyoushu-Ookami
Summary: Haruno Sakura is doing nightly rounds, her night is boring her to death and depressing her all together. A man about her age comes in and brightens up her night. Oneshot. Narusaku AU


It was just a normal day for the pink haired doctor as she did her rounds. Nothing major or life threatening, a sprained ankle here, a smile toy stuck up a child's nose there. Kind of slow and boring really. She could do with out the occasional drunk beaten up drunk hitting on her or the old perverts that laid in the hospital beds. But for once she wished something different would happen.

She flipped through her charts to look at the name of her next patient. Uzumaki Naruto. From the looks of it he was in a bar fight, and most likely drunk. She sighed and closed the chart, let's get this over with.

She opened the door, and had to force her mouth from dropping. She stood in the door way looking at the tall blond with a tissue to his nose and an ice pack to his eye and forehead. Despite the small injuries, the man was drop dead gorgeous. She cleared her throat to regain her composure and then walked in.

"Hiya doc!" The man said with a smile. What luck he'd get a beautiful doctor on what started out as a crummy night!

"Hello Mr...Uzumaki. I'm Dr. Haruno, looks like you had quiet a night."

"Oh this? Some drunk guy tried to pick a fight with me and my friends while we were waiting to get into a bar. I think he may be here actually." The man said thinking. "He did get a couple of cheap shots in and I think he might have broken my nose..You think you can fix it?"

"Well I can try." Sakura said with a smile. Finally someone to actually hold up a conversation.

"So...do you have a first name or are we strictly going by titles?" Naruto asked as she examined his nose.

"I do." She replied.

"So do i get to know it for being a good patient?" He smiled.

"We'll see."

Ok what if I can make you laugh? Then can I know your name?"

"alright if you can make me laugh then I'll tell you my first name." Sakura wrote something down on his charts.

"So...Naruto said looking around the room. "Did you hear about the blonde that went to the doctor with a pain in her side? The doctor examines her and says you have acute appendicitis, and the girl goes That's sweet doc but I came here for medical help!" he chuckled "Wait, wait I got a better one! Why did the man put condoms on his ears during sex? He didn't want to get hearing aids."

Sakura held back a chuckle and remain professional. She always did have a weakness for stupid jokes. God this man was practically perfect and here he is, making the dumbest jokes she ever heard!

"Ok, ok how about this one." Naruto began. "A man working with an electric saw accidentally saws off all 10 fingers. He rushes to the emergency room. The doctor says, "Give me the fingers and I'll see what I can do. But I don't have the fingers! The man yells. Why didn't you bring the fingers?! asks the incredulous doctor. Doc, I couldn't pick them up."

That was it, she couldn't hold the laughter back anymore, a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Aha! I made you laugh! now I get to know your name!" He said childishly kicking his legs and holding his sides, with a big stupid grin on his face. "So come on you said if I could make you laugh I could know your name so spill!"

"It's Sakura." She said with a small smile.

"Wow...that's a pretty name. It suits you."

Sakura could feel her face heat up and she turned. "I'm going to have to set your nose back into place so you have to stay completely still and no talking."

"Righto Sakura." He said saluting her and then remained as still as possible.

Sakura gripped his nose and looked to him. "This is going to hurt for a minute."

Naruto braced himself as he felt his nose being snapped and gritted his teeth. Once Sakura let go he gripped his nose. "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." he said through pain filled tears.

"mhm. sure" Sakura said putting a bandage over his nose. "Alright tough guy you're free to go."

"Maybe I'll come back someday with a less dumb injury or no injuries might be better." He smiled standing. "Thanks again Sakura."

The pinkette watched as he walked out, her mood of the night felt surprisingly better after meeting the blonde man. "Maybe i'll see you around."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Weeks passed and Naruto came back with minor injury after minor injury.

She opened the door to the room he waited in, his big grin greeted her.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "What did you do this time ?"

"Squat my finger in my car door by accident. Nothing major. Plus I wanted to see you." he grinned.

"Accident huh? You sure you're not purposely hurting yourself, I'm beginning to think you're a hypochondriac." Sakura said her face flushing.

"Well it's hard to stay away from such a pretty doctor like you."

"So you admit that you're hurting yourself on purpose." Sakura smirked. "You really shouldn't be doing this to yourself you could really hurt yourself and then i'm not going to treat you and you'll have to get a new doctor."

"Tell you what. Why don't you go on a date with me and make sure I stay safe?" Naruto said his eyebrows waggling.

"So you want me to babysit you?"

"No I want to go on a date. Come on pleeease?"

"You're my patient." Sakura sighed.

"I didn't hear a no." Naruto replied in a sing-song voice.

"Alright fine! I'll go on a date with you just stop with this nonsense!" Sakra groaned slamming her hand onto her face.

Naruto's grin grew larger and his eyes shone brightly. "Great! How about saturday night at the ramen bar downtown?"

Sakura blushed. "Alright, but no stupid jokes."

"Deal!"


End file.
